smoctfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Join
These are the general rules on how to join the tournament. Please note that they are subject to change for each year and each different category (ie Main Tournament, Queen's Daughters Club, Tasks, etc) • • • How to Join • • • These are steps that everyone has to follow. 1. A completed reference sheet is required. A finished reference sheet includes: • Colored reference pictures – even if you usually work in black and white in your art. This is for your fellow artists, who may choose to work in color. • Include a picture of your character in their senshi form. • Include a picture of them in their civilain form, if applicable. Your civilian form does not need to be human. • Include a picture of them in any alternate forms if applicable. For example, Usagi's would include a picture of her as Princess Serenity. • Include a picture of their planetary symbol, if applicable. For example, Usagi's crescent moon. • Include a picture of their transformation items and weapons, if applicable. For example, Usagi's brooch, her Cutie Moon rod, etc. • An illustration of their attacks. Competitors will have a maximum of five attacks—'but only have access to two at the beginning of round 1.' You may choose to include these illustrations in a seperate picture and link to it in the artist's comments, if you wish. Attacks may have any effect you so choose—they may even be defensive—but no auto-kills, please. You must have all of your attacks illustrated by the time the audition period comes to close, even ones you cannot access yet. • Include a picture of your character's animal guardian, if applicable. For example, Usagi has Luna as her guardian. • A completed profile, posted in the artist's comments. The profile skeleton is located at the bottom of this page.2. Make sure your character adheres to the Accepted Senshi Guidelines, featured towards the bottom of this page. 3. Upload your finished reference to the group, to the "Competitor Reference" folder or the "Spectator Reference" folder depending on what you plan on doing. Then you're done! It's that simple. • • • How to Join The Tournament & Tasks • • • You only have to follow these rules if you are interested in participating in the Tournament or Tasks. 1. Please complete all of the steps from the "How to Join" section. 2. Though we welcome our international competitors, all entries to competition should be in English. If English is not your first language, please use a translator. 3. In addition to solo entries (1 artist), teams and collaborations are allowed with a limit of TWO (2) artists per entry. Please make sure that you and your partner are committed, have a free flow of communication, and most of all you can trust him or her to not flake on you once the competition starts. Also keep in mind that since there are two of you, the judges will be especially critical of your comics—do not use two artists as a means to slack off. 4. Only THREE (3) characters are allowed per Tournament entry or Task entry. 5. In addition to the requirements listed in the "How to Join" section, you will need to complete an audition comic. An audition comic includes: • If your character is new to SMOCT, your audition should include your character receiving their invitation and their arrival at the SMOCT satellite. This year, the invitation includes: “Your presence is cordially requested at the SMOCT Satellite, in order to participate in our yearly tournament to determine the strongest Sailor Soldier in the universe. There are many rewards for competing, but should you win, you will receive one wish of your choosing on the Silver Crystal. If you decide to attend, the mirror enclosed will help you on your way. P.S. I've put you in charge of bringing the bean dip. Could you be a dear?” The second is a beautifully polished silver mirror, approximately twelve inches across in diameter. If your character decides to attend SMOCT, the mirror will enlarge, allowing them to pass through easily and arrive at the SMOCT satellite. • If your character is already present at SMOCT from a previous year, they receive a lone, elegant invitation written in gold ink that reads: "Your presence is cordially requested at the SMOCT Satellite, in order to participate in our yearly tournament to determine the strongest Sailor Soldier in the universe. You likely already know this, though, considering you have already arrived at the Satellite, which puts a bit of a damper on that whole 'audition comic' thing you'll need in order to compete. Spoilsport. Oh well, be a clever thing and come up with something for a comic, otherwise you won't get in! P.S. We're running a bit low on bean dip. Could you be a dear?" • A look into your character's personality and goals as a senshi. An audition can make or break your chances of getting into the main tournament, so please try your best to make things memorable!5. Upload your finished audition to the group, making sure it place it in the "SMOCT 3 Auditions" folder. And you're done! • • • Accepted Senshi Guidelines • • • These are things to keep in mind when making a character for SMOCT. •Senshi name restrictions: Because of their innate Mary Sue potential, please avoid names like “Sailor Universe” or “Sailor Galaxy.” Keep in mind that most sailor soldiers rule over a single planet, not an entire solar system. •No duplicate names. Because SMOCT does have a continuity, we ask that you do not duplicate names Sailor names (for example, Sailor Earth, etc) used by previous competitors or spectators. This is a hard and fast rule and may not be negotiated. You may find a list of previously used names here. •All sailor senshi are female. Male characters are welcome in SMOCT, but cannot call themselves “sailor,” nor will their uniform include a sailor collar. This is canon pretty much handed down from Takeuchi herself and isn't negotiable. However, your character can genderflip during transformation, like the Starlights in the anime if you so wish. •All sailor senshi have a sailor collar. If you don't have a collar, you are not a 'sailor' senshi. As Naoko Takeuchi herself demonstrated, sailor fuku, or uniforms, do not have to look like a typical Japanese schoolgirl's. You can be as creative as you'd like with the design, so long as you have a sailor collar! •No characters allowed from any existing franchise. You can't join as Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or Naruto, the list goes on, in any way, shape, or form, nor can you be a pony from Equestria, a student from Hogwarts, a Time Lord, etc. •No direct descendents of the main characters of Sailor Moon. In addition, your character's existence must not violate canon (for example, Mamoru’s Generals are dead, so they can’t have children in canon) '-OR-' you come from an alternate universe. Also, your powers must be unique and unrelated to your canonical relative. •No Dollmakers. Your character must be hand drawn, so please no characters created with generators or other doll making/creating games/programs. •Parody characters are allowed. Parody - A literary or musical work in which the style of an author or work is closely imitated for comic effect or in ridicule. For example, Sailor D20 might be a parody of Dungeons and Dragons, Sailor Ninja may be a parody of Naruto. However, your intent to make a parody character needs to be unmistakable; do not abuse this rule to make a serious Sailor Kingdom Hearts and then when you're disqualified, cry “parody!” •All sailor soldiers must rule over something. Sailor Moon ruled the Moon Kingdom; the sailor soldiers ruled their respective planets. Your character should follow this pattern, though their planet does not have to be real—feel free to create your own fictional kingdoms, planets, moons, suns or stars if you so wish. •All characters start as intermediate-rank soldiers. No Super upgrades, no Eternal or Princess or 'Queen' forms. (Your character can still be a Princess/Queen/Empress in civilian form—this is only referring to specific powered-up versions of sailor soldiers.) •Characters may not use items from canon. No borrowing Sailor Moon's Cutie Moon Rod, Saturn's Glaive, the Space Sword, etc, for use at SMOCT. You can read more about this in the FAQ. •Nobody has the Silver Crystal in any form, nor does anyone possess a crystal as powerful as the Silver Crystal. Canonically, the Silver Crystal is in possession of the SMOCT administrators. •There may be only one guardian animal per entry. If you have multiple characters working as a single team, they may also only have one guardian animal to share between them. •Each character can start with no more than THREE (3) items when joining. This includes transformation items, weapons, and miscellaneous gear like Usagi's disguise pen. • • • Blank Profile Template • • • Everyone needs to fill this out and post in in the artist comments of their profile page! CIVILIAN FORM First Name: Middle Name (Optional): Last Name: Gender: Race/Species: Info/Description: Please inclue more information about your race if you are not human. If you are human, please erase this part. History: Age: Birthday: Alignment: Are you good, neutral, or evil? Eye Color: Skin Tone/Shade: Height: Occupation: Personality: Likes: Dislikes: Hobby/Hobbies: Other Information: SENSHI FORM Name: Gender: Alignment: Are you good, neutral, or evil? Home Planet: Racial Advantages: Transformation Item: Transformation Phrase: Transformation Sequence Description: Alter Egos: Guardian Of: Abilities: Attacks: You will have a maximum of five attacks, but will only have access to two for now. Please describe all of them here. Weakness: Personality: